


Home, Part 1

by justalittlegreen



Series: Sunshine and Filth [1]
Category: MASH (1970), MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Sex, The Beginning, also more poly, it gets gayer from here, peggy likes it on top, prewar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: The night before he left for Korea, Peggy Hunnicutt thought she’d pull out all the stops.





	Home, Part 1

The night before he left for Korea, Peggy Hunnicutt thought she’d pull out all the stops – the steak dinner, the candles, the jazz on the hi-fi, the red satin lingerie she’d bought for their honeymoon and hadn’t touched since the early pregnancy – but BJ hadn’t wanted any of it. He wanted to let Erin fall asleep on his chest and listen to her breathe for as long as he could. He wanted to sniff his baby’s hair and memorize the feeling of her fingers curled around his thumb. Peg couldn’t blame him, really. He made room for her on the couch and the two of them watched the easy flutter of Erin’s sleep until midnight.

There were no tears, no rage at the existential unfairness of being ripped apart so soon. She traced the backs of his hands – surgeon’s hands, healer’s hands, hands that would soon be stitching soldiers in a place she’d never see. Her heart swelled with something that felt fierce and loving and protective and unspeakably scared. Her BJ. 

He had been hers from the beginning. There had never been others. Even when she was pregnant with Erin she’d had such a hard time imagining how there could be room for more than the two of them in their nest of intimacy. How even in her best moments, she wondered how she could possibly share. But when they’d pulled Erin from her, squalling and red and perfect, and held her up for Peg to see, Peg felt something in her chest grow – like a tree that had suddenly acquired a nest. A new place for this new person, integral and inextricable from them. Where there had been none, there was now suddenly room.

When they finally did make their way upstairs, he stopped her in the doorway and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in the shoulder of her robe (her old terrycloth. The Chinese-print silk one that came only halfway to her knees was still in the closet) for a long moment. Then, he kissed the side of her neck slowly, deliberately seeking the spot under her left ear that made her blush all the way down her chest. Peg let him hear the hitch in her breath, the small gasps that made him growl in reply.

He lingered there, kissing her neck, nipping her earlobes, tracing her jaw with his tongue, while Peg felt the delicious coil tightening in her belly, running her hands over his back and digging her nails into his shoulders. He hadn’t kissed her like this since they’d been in high school, when sex was a far-off question and they were both so eager and desperate for each other they practically swallowed one another whole.

She led him to bed, one hand on the back of his neck and the other twisted in his shirt, pulling him along as he kicked off his slippers and pushed her robe off her shoulders. He let her throw him onto the bed – an old joke of theirs that was usually funny – but on that night, Peg wasn’t laughing. She crawled on top of him, sliding her breasts and belly over the soft curls of his front. She wasn’t taking anything for granted tonight. Or leaving anything on the table.

BJ moaned as she sat up and straddled his hips, enjoying the feel of him hard, even with several layers of fabric between them. She rocked back and forth, knowing the way he loved to watch her. The way she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, the way he saw everything and loved everything about her, the way he arched and bucked into her like they were kids again, clueless and insatiable. By the time she decided she’d had enough teasing, he was crying in whispers _oh Peg, oh Peg, please – I want you, please Peggy._ It undid her every time. She wrestled his pajama bottoms over his hips and took him in a single fluid motion that made him grasp at her and drive his hips into her over and over again, building a rhythm that left her gasping with need and fulfillment all at once. 

Ever the attentive lover – even in the most passionate moments like these, even on the edge – BJ reached his hand down between them to stroke her, knowing how quickly he could make her come apart, how she would unravel at his touch, and she did, leaning down and biting his shoulder, his neck (when he reached Korea, let those nurses see – let them ALL see who BJ Hunnicutt comes home to) and finally finding his lips in the last moments before he shuddered and clenched, his breath coming hard and short in her mouth. Both were conditioned to be quiet from long years of fumbling in their childhood bedrooms and driveways, but Peggy didn’t mind. It was more intense that way.

As their breath returned to normal, Peggy rolled off her husband and curled up with her head on his chest. Neither of them spoke as they heard the first of the morning birds. 

She didn’t shower until after he was gone. She wanted to keep him inside her for as long as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, hi. Nice to meet y'all. I'm new here, but I'm enjoying myself a lot.


End file.
